the teacher
by odstpilot
Summary: a dance teacher and her student become more than student and teacher.
1. Chapter 1

The teacher

Summary: A dance and stretching routine with the dance teacher goes a bit further

Ursa watched as her students went thru the routine they were practicing. They were progressing rather well. Her eyes focused on Aang as he finished his routine with Ty Lee.

"Well done, class. I'll see you next week. Aang, I'll need you to stay behind." Ursa said.

Aang and Ursa watched as the rest of the class left, and the two were soon left alone.

"What do you need, Ursa?" Aang asked.

"We dance the routine, and after that we practice our flexibility. I've been watching you the entire time. How did you get some agile?" Ursa asks.

"I'm naturally agile." Aang said.

A song from Coldplay was starting, and the two held each other. Both moved to the rhythm and tones of the song; The Scientist.

Aang twirled Ursa and dipped her. Ursa lead the two thru various dance moves, some they already covered, others that were unfamiliar to Aang.

"You keep up, that's good." Ursa said.

"I have a great teacher." Aang said.

Aang kept his eye on his teacher. Her smile, plum lips, how he wanted to kiss those lips, her curves and hips that complemented her figure. The song winded down to a close, and the two stood in each other's arms.

Aang and Ursa leaned towards each other and lightly brushed their lips against each-other. The two pulled back and looked at each-other.

"I can't believe we did that." Aang said, stammering.

"I know. It was just impulse and…" Ursa also stammered.

Unsure of what to say next, a heavy silence descended in the room. Ursa and Aang kissed again, this time more passionately.

"Come, dear. Let stretch." Ursa said.

Unrolling a mat, the two sat down.

"Take your shirt off." Ursa said.

Aang gave her a look, then took the clothing off. Ursa's eyes roamed across Aang's well defined torso.

"You exercise a lot?" Ursa asked.

"A bit. I'm a vegan if you want to know." Aang said, watching as Ursa moved closer to Aang.

"Lets start with a backbend." Ursa said.

Aang stood up and bent his back, his hands firmly pressed against the mat.

"Impressive." Ursa said, running her hand up and down his torso. Aang almost lost his balance when Ursa got too close to his groin.

Aang dropped his position and landed on his back. Ursa grabbed his legs and spread them into straddle, spreading her legs to match. Pressing both their bodies together, she sighed in ecstasy, her eyes on Aang.

She thrusts her hips back and forth, watching Aang's bulge grow. She pulls Aang up and grabs his hand.

"Make me cum." Ursa says.

Aang puts his hand inside her pants, and rubs her clit. Ursa puts her hand inside Aang and rubs him. Aang pulls both of them closer, heavy breathing is heard.

"Ursa." Aang moaned, as she stroked him with two fingers.

Ursa kisses him, putting her tongue in his mouth. Aang allows entrance, and his eyes go wide open as he climaxes.

Ursa keeps her hand in Aang's pants, the sticky substance coating her hands. She rubs it on Aang's genitals. He grins at the new sensation.

"My turn." Aang said, as he sticks 3 fingers in Ursa, pumping in and out.

Ursa bucks forward, coating Aang's fingers with her juices. Aang pushes deeper until he finds the G spot and strokes it with her hand. Ursa heavily sighs as she climaxes, staining her under clothing and Aang's hand.

"Any more stretching you want to do?" Aang asked.

"Tonight, my place. We'll continue our session." Ursa said, kissing Aang.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ursa put the phone down, having finished her conversation with Aang. He was coming at 8, so she wanted to be ready. She wanted a slow sensual dance with him, just to get the pair in the mood.

"I can't believe I'm considering this." She muttered.

But she continued with her plan. She opened a drawer and picked up a red strapon. She used it on herself plenty of times.

"I wonder how Aang would feel about me pegging him." Ursa said, closing her eyes and let the image grow in her mind. Aang lays flat on the bed, on his stomach. Ursa thrusts up and down, the object rubbing his prostate.

Opening her eyes, Ursa lays on the bed feeling the dildo in her hand. She pushes her pants and underwear down to her knees and puts the toy in her vagina, activating it. As she moves it in and out with one hand, her other hand caresses herself.

Her breath hitches as she rubs her nipples, hardening them. The hand slowly moved down her stomach, caressing her curves. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Aang caressing her. She felt herself growing moist in the loins. She sat up and spread her legs into a middle split.

Ursa angled the dildo so she could gyrate on it. She slowly bounced up and down, the dildo rubbing against her G spot. She was sure her moaning could be heard outside the house as she continued. Feeling herself about to climax, she clapped a hand across her mouth, and screamed her students name in a muffled cry.

She was then hit by what she done, having jerked off to Aang. Having thoughts about one of her students was wrong and forbidden… but they already crossed the line by kissing and jerking each other off.

She put on the harness, completed with the red dildo. Aang was going to be surprised tonight.

Night came, and Aang approached his teacher's house. To say he was nervous was an understatement. If people found out what the two were doing…

He put the thoughts away and knocked on the door, Ursa opened and smiled at him. She pulled him in and closed the door, before kissing him.

"Eager, aren't we?" Aang asked.

"I have something special planned for tonight." Ursa said.

Ursa led Aang to her bedroom, when she closed the door and locked it. She plugged her Ipod in, and turned on a song that had a slow sensual feel to it.

"Interesting choice." Aang said.

The two held each other and danced, Ursa leading Aang in a waltz. Aang observed Ursa, noticing the dim lighting complimenting her svelte figure. Ursa removed Aang's shirt and watched as he had his hands on her waist.

"Take it off." She whispered to Aang, lust in her voice.

Gulping, Aang lifted her shirt off, revealing her torso and breasts held in place via red bra. Ursa grabbed his hands and put them on her skin.

Aang was uncomfortable with this, his teacher being so intimate with him. He looked up at Ursa, into her loving eyes.

"Go ahead, honey." She said, putting her hands on Aang's back.

The two felt each other, lightly kissing each other. Aang felt Ursa unzip his pants and pulled them down. He responded in kind, and felt the strapon brush against him.

"Ursa?" Aang asked.

"You like it?" Ursa asked, fondling it.

Aang felt the object in his hands and looked at Ursa. Just like before, there was an awkward silence between the two.

"I know this is very forward but…" Ursa started, when Aang cut her off with a kiss.

"Whatever your plan is, I'm in." Aang said.

Ursa responded by pushing Aang onto the bed, hard. She straddled Aang and looked at him. Leaning down, she kissed him and put her tongue in his mouth. Aang melted like putty in her arms, and held her as if she was his lover. For the moment, they were lovers.

Aang was turned on to his stomach and his legs were spread wide open.

"Ready, dear?" Ursa asked.

"Ready, Ursa." Aang said.

Aang winced as he was stretched by Ursa, the object slowly moving inside him. Heavily breathing, Aang let out a moan as being stretched out started to feel good. Ursa continued inside until her hips touched his cheeks. Ursa gyrated back and forth, the strapon following her command.

Aang felt Ursa's breasts against his back, and turned his head to meet her lips with his. She sat up and pulled Aang up with her. Increasing her thrusting, she lightly nibbled on Aang's earlobe, adding to the sensations he was feeling.

"Ursa…" Aang groaned.

"Ursa, what?" She asked, with a forceful thrust.

"Ursa, I want you to fuck me! Hard." Aang spat out.

Ursa was more than willing to give Aang what he wanted. The bed creaked in response of the aggressive love making. Aang's hard on rubbed against the blanket, threatening to spill over.

"Ursa, I'm going to cum." Aang said.

With a growl, Ursa pushed deep into Aang, watching as his cum spilled onto the blanket.

"We're not done yet" Ursa said.

She tossed the blanket open and pushed Aang onto his back. She wasted no time in mounting his face, and grinded her pussy against his lips. Pinned underneath her, Aang moved his tongue in a swirling motion inside Ursa.

Ursa cried out in orgasmic bliss, her juices coating Aang's lips. She rolled off Aang and lay next to him, the strap on standing tall.

"One thing's for certain." Aang said.

"What's that?" Ursa asked.

"I'm going to be sore for the next few days. Hope nobody notices." Aang said.

"Get some rest, dear. You'll need it." She said.

 **Next Day**

"Aang, is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Aang asked.

"You're walking with a bit of a limp." Katara said.

' _Oh fuck!'_

Aang put the thought away and lied to Katara.

"Oh. Had an accident riding my motorcycle on the way here. A couple days, then I'll be fine." Aang said.

"Okay. Be careful with that. Don't want to see you get hurt." Katara said.

 _Yeah. Better be careful when Ursa fucks me with a strap-on. God, what a wonderful night._


End file.
